Nathan Cunningham
"This battle is going to be sweet!" -His catchphrase before transforming "Sweet Henshin!" Nathan Cunningham is the titular Kamen Rider Twister. He is my main Ex-Aid OC. General Information General Information: * Video Games * Playstation * Crash Bandicoot * Collect-a-thon History Several years ago, Nathan's father Darius disappeared without a trace. This devastated young Nathan, and he began to receive counseling from his mother and a psychiatrist. This event left Nathan lonely and broken. One day when he was in middle school, Nathan was being picked on by some bullies about his missing father. He laid on the floor crying when a boy in his class fought off the bullies. He introduced himself as Dennis O' Donnell and asked him if he wanted to come over to his house that afternoon. That led to Nathan playing a video game for the first time in his life. Specifically, Dennis and him played a game called Funky Hurricane. Because of this experience, Funky Hurricane became Nathan's favorite video game and Dennis became his best friend. Becoming Twister During his first week of high school, Dennis came to school sick and Nathan brought him to the nurse's office. Nathan found it weird that the school nurse wanted him to leave the room to perform a "special procedure". Not wanting to leave his friend behind, Nathan followed his friend and discovered a secret underground hospital called Bugster Removal Clinic or BRC for short. He learned that his friend was infected with the Bugster virus and that the clinic wanted to use devices called Gamer Drivers and Gashats to cure him. The problem was that the Gashats were dormant and they couldn't figure out how to activate them. All of a sudden, Dennis' infection flared up as he transformed into a Bugster Union. Nathan followed the monster outside where it began to attack people. That's when Nathan grabbed a Gashat and used his Funky Hurricane Gashat to transform into Kamen Rider Twister for the first time. After a battle with the evil Cerebral Bugster, Dennis was cured. Personality Wacky Powers * Nathan is really good at playing his video games. Because he knows more about video games and his fellow Gamer Riders know more about medical practices, they made a deal. Nathan would train them using his knowledge of video games and he would help them out with Bugsters when needed. * Gashat activation: Whenever Nathan holds a Gashat in his hand, he can reveal the video game the Gashat is based on. Forms Hurricane Gamer Level 1 Gashat! Let’s Game! Metcha Game! Mucha Game! What’s your name? I’m a Kamen Rider! Basis: Crash Bandicoot Hurricane Gamer Level 1 is Twister’s default form, activated by inserting the Funky Hurricane Gashat into the Gamer Driver. Hurricane Gamer Level 2 Gachan! Level Up! Spinning, Spinning, Round and Round! Take em down! Funky Hurricane! Basis: Crash Bandicoot Hurricane Gamer Level 2 is Twister’s primary fighting form, activated by inserting the Funky Hurricane Gashat and pulling the lever on the Gamer Driver. Kimewaza Slot Holder finishers * Hurricane Critical Strike: Twin Punches, Cyclone Spin, Kick Up, Rider Kick * Velocity Critical Strike Gashacon (Breaker) finishers: Hurricane Critical Finish * (Hammer) * (Blade) Velocity Critical Finish (Blade) Gashacon (Key Slasher) finisher: Tempest Critical Finish * (Blade) * (Gun) Soldier Hurricane Gamer Level 3 Gachan! Level Up! Gachan! Level Up! Spinning, Spinning, Round and Round! Take em down! Funky Hurricane! A Gacha! Mirai Soldier! Level 3 Basis: Hero Shooters Soldier Hurricane Gamer Level 3 is Twister’s upgraded form, accessed by inserting the Mirai Soldier Gashat along with the Funky Hurricane Gashat into the Gamer Driver and pulling the lever. In this form, the Soldier Gamer fuses with Twister’s armor. Mirai Critical Strike! Arena Hurricane Gamer Level 3 Gachan! Level Up! Gachan! Level Up! Spinning, Spinning, Round and Round! Take em down! Funky Hurricane! A Gacha! Mahotsukai Arena! Level 3 Basis: Card Game Arena Hurricane Gamer Level 3 is Twister’s upgraded form, accessed by inserting the Mahotsukai Arena Gashat along with the Hurricane Ferret Gashat into the Gamer Driver and pulling the lever. In this form, the Arena Gamer fuses with Twister’s armor. Mahotsukai Critical Strike! ??? Hurricane Gamer Level 4 Drill Hurricane Gamer Level 5 Gachan! Level Up! Gachan! Level Up! Spinning, Spinning, Round and Round! Take em down! Hurricane Ferret! A Gacha! Subnautic! Subnautic! Subnautic City Drill! Level 5 Basis: MOBA Drill Hurricane Gamer Level 5 is Twister’s upgraded form, accessed by inserting the Subnautic City Drill Gashat along with the Hurricane Ferret Gashat into the Gamer Driver and pulling the lever. In this form, the Drill Gamer fuses with Twister’s armor. Subnautic Critical Strike! Twister gathers water to spin around his drill. He then drills his opponant in the face. Drill Ferret Gamer Level 5 (Dragon Fang) Duo Hurricane Gamer Level X Double Gashat! Gachan! Level Up! Duo Hurricane Gamer Level X is Twister's super deformed first upgrade form, activated by inserting the Funky Duo Hurricane Gashat into the Gamer Driver and pulling the lever. It is a redesign of Level 1. Funky Duo Critical Strike! Duo Hurricane Gamer Level XX Gachan! Level Up! One was Awesome! But two is the way to go! Funky Funky Duo! Hurricane! Duo Hurricane Gamer Level XX is Twister’s upgraded fighting form, activated by inserting the Funky Duo Hurricane Gashat and pulling the lever on the Gamer Driver. Gamer Driver finisher: * Funky Duo Critical Strike: both spin around opponent, twister Gashacon (Key Slasher) finisher: Funky Duo Critical Finish * Blade * Axe Greatest Gamer Level 99 "Maximum Gashat! Gachan! Level Max! Greatest Gamer Level 99 is Twister’s super form, accessed by inserting the Greatest Funky Hurricane Gashat into the Gamer Driver, pulling the lever, and pressing the button on the top of the Gashat to combine with the Greatest Gamer. Gamer Driver finisher: * Greatest Critical Slam Gashacon (Key Slasher) finisher: Greatest Critical Finish * Blade * Gun Infinite Gamer ' ''"Docking! Bakkan! Imagination! Gamer Infinite! Rise up and win! Infinite Imagination! Twi-ster!" Basis: Garry's Mod, Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan Equal: Muteki Gamer '''Infinite Hurricane Gamer is Twister’s final form, accessed using the Infinite Imagination Gashat. To transform, Infinite Imagination must first be placed into the Gamer Driver’s ? Slot then, while Twister is in Tempest Hurricane Gamer form, pressing the Gashat’s ? Switch to activate. Infinite Imagination Gashat finisher: * Infinite Critical Eternity Gashacon (Key Slasher) Tempest Critical Finish * Gun (Doctor Mighty) Critical Finish * Blade (Pac) Ferret Gamer Hedgehog Ferret Gamer Level 0 Gachan! Level Up! Spinning, Spinning, Round and Round! Take them down! Hurricane Ferret! A Gacha! Uncatchable! Unmatchable! Velocity Hedgehog! Hedgehog Ferret Gamer Level 0 is Twister's Hyper Battle form, activated by inserting the Proto Velocity Hedgehog Gashat along with the Hurricane Ferret Gashat and pulling the lever on the Gamer Driver. Weaver Gamer "Gachan! Level Up! The world is my quilt! Sew the strings of fate! Hurricane Weaver Ferret VR!" Weaver Gamer is Twister's movie-exclusive form, activated by inserting the Hurricane Weaver Ferret VR into the Gamer Driver and pulling the lever. Weaver Critical Strike! (Double Fighter) Gamer Level 39 (Novel) Gamer Level X Phenomenon Gamer Level 1 Gashat! Let's Ride! Metcha Ride! Mutcha Ride! What's your Ride!? I'm a Legend Rider! Phenomenon Gamer Level 1 is Twister's crossover form themed after Kamen Rider Phenomenon, activated by inserting the Supernatural Phenomenon Gashat into the Gamer Driver. Phenomenon Gamer Level 2 Phenomenon Gamer Level 2 is Twister's crossover form themed after Kamen Rider Phenomenon, activated by inserting the Supernatural Phenomenon Gashat into the Gamer Driver. Skid Gamer Level 2 Juice Gamer Level 2 Kimewaza Slot Holder finishers: * (Toukenden) Critical Strike Gashacon Bashblast finishers: (Toukenden) Critical Finish (Hammer) (Blade) Equipment Devices * Gamer Driver - Transformation Device * Second Gen Gashats - Transformation trinkets * Kimewaza Slot Holder - Carrier strap for the Gashats * Soldier Gamer - Twister's Level 3 support robot summoned by the Mirai Soldier Gashat * Drill Gamer - Twister's Level 5 support robot summoned by the Subnautic City Drill Gashat * Greatest Gamer - Twister's Level 99 support robot/armor summoned by the Greatest Funky Hurricane Gashat. Weapons * Gashacon Bashblast -Standard sidearm weapon, can be a club or a bazooka. (Bazooka Mode Change) (Club Mode Change) Club B Smack Bazooka B Smash Legend Rider Devices Kamen Ride: Twister! Kamen Ride: Twister: With the Twister Rider Card, Eon would presumably transform into Kamen Rider Twister's Hurricane Gamer Level 2. Twister Fullbottle: Used to access a form themed after Kamen Rider Twister. Bandicoot Fullbottle: Used with the Twister Fullbottle to access Twister Form. Twister Fullbottle: Used with the Bandicoot Fullbottle to access Twister Form. Twister Ridewatch: Based on Kamen Rider Twister Hurricane Gamer Level 2, this Ridewatch provides access to the Twister Armor used by Verge or Grid. It is dated 2016. Twister Infinite Gamer Ridewatch: Based on Kamen Rider Twister Infinite Gamer, this Ridewatch would provide access to a corresponding Rider Armor. It is dated 2016, but shown on the Ziku-Driver's screen as FIN. Relationships Grant West Thomas Ross Dennis O' Donnell Victor Cunningham Zach Robinson Abigail Anderson Darius Cunningham Richard Freeman Etymology A Twister is a tornado, waterspout, or dust devil in which the rotatory ascending movement of a column of air is especially apparent. (merriam-webster.com) Nathan is a Hebrew name that means "he gave". (behindthename.com) Cunningham is a Scottish name that means "milk pail". (behindthename.com)